Famous or not, here they come
by Dani Channi the wonderful
Summary: I've taken over this story. THANK YOU believe-me-or-not! Max is a pageant star. A new reality tv show, young and free, wants Max. When she accepts she meets Fang, a famous actor., who she previously thought was stuck-up. When someone almost discovers her secret, will she regret signing up? Rated T because I'm paranoid... *max an possibly Fang have wings*
1. Proulouge

**A/N: I know there is already a story by Belive-me-or-not, but I'm taking over for her.**

**Disclaimer: SADLY I do not own Maximum Ride. *goes to cry in corner***

Prologue: Beautiful In Every Way

It was too crazy to think about. I, Maximum Ride, have been crowned freaking Little Miss. USA.

Wow.

It had all started out as a dare, to go to the hometown beauty pageant, just to make fun of it. But the judges had loved it, they loved how I was "a simply unique character" and that I was "different from most girls". The sad part was, I started loving these pageants. My usual self consists of jeans and a t-shirt, but I liked those monthly occasions when I could still be me, but _prettier_. Somehow I got through all of the ranks and there I was, on the stage being judged for one of the highest pageant ranks. Third, highest to be exact.

I was in the limo my best and only friend sitting next to me and my mother and sister across from me. My mother reached over and grasped my hand. "I am so proud of you Maximum, so proud."

I smiled at her, still blushing from my moment on stage an hour ago. Yes, I can blush for that long, it's sort of depressing. Just then my phone started ringing. I looked at the Caller Number: it was my agent.

I didn't think I needed an agent, I just did pageants and modeling from time to time. (Yes, I did modeling. Extra college money, right?) But this agent actually came to me, and apparently she was one of the best in the business. She was Anne Walker, Job Circuit Extraordinaire.

"Hey, Anne," I said clicking the ACCEPT button.

"Max! I have the most perfect job! And you're going to love it!" Usually when she mean 'love it', it means that it brings in a lot of money.

I can deal with that.

"What is it?"

"The NOW, wants you on a reality T.V. show! It's going to be called "Young and Free", it's all about teenage stars that live in one big penthouse together and go about their daily lives!"

"I don't know Anne-"

She cut mo off. "Max! They called you! They want you! Little Miss USA to be on this show! C'mon Max! It'll be the experience of a lifetime! They called me right when you were crowned! You-" I was getting sick of hearing her go on and on about how much of an opportunity this was.

"Alright, alright! Just let me talk to my Mom about it."

My Mom said yes.

"Great! I'll fax over the paper work tonight! See you tomorrow!" Anne hung up.

Dear God what have I gotten myself into?


	2. Meeting Nudge

**A/N: I have the first three chapters written, so I'll put them up quickly.**

**Thanks to my first two reveiwers,  
**

**Jazzeegirl (the first reveiwer!)  
**

**AND  
**

**Iggyswritergurl (I love your username!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own maximum ride, maybe I got amnesia and forgot I wrote the books... Nah. I don't own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

Later that night, Mom went over the paperwork while I packed clothes, books and toiletries in a suitcase. Anne called again to inform me that the producers provide furniture. _Oh gosh,_ I think _I hope my room isn't pink! _

At around eleven, Mom came up to my room and I had to sign some papers. As a last addition I stuffed my teddy bear with wings **(A/N: Hint Hint!)** into the bottom of my suitcase.

Just a while later, a limo came to pick me up. Inside is a lady with a clipboard. "Hello Maximum. I'm Brigid, your Representative. While your in the penthouse and you need something, I'm the one to talk to. So, we'll be driving to California since we're so close to it. On the first day, They'll tape you're reaction to the penthouse, have you do a short interview, then you can unpack and meet your roommates." Brigid said.

~~~~~This is a line. This line is saying this is a time jump!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like a short while later, though it probably wasn't, betcha I fell asleep; we were at the penthouse. Brigid told me earlier that every one was wearing something to tell why their famous, so I was wearing a dress. As I stepped out of my limo, another pulled in. A girl with Chocolate hair and Mocha skin stepped out. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with music notes on it and Neon yellow short-shorts. She spotted me and waved. "Hi! I'm Monique!" She said.

"I'm Max," I replied. "Aren't you a singer?"

She nods. "I saw when you got crowned! Congrats! ZOMG I just LOVED your blue dress! It was sooooo Adorable! I would totes wear that! I really liked the co-" She was silenced by a hand covering her mouth. Out stepped a boy with strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry. My sister, Monique, or Nudge as we call her, is rather the talker. My name's James, but you can call me Iggy though." He said, extending a hand. I shook it quickly. Iggy was wearing all white. Maybe he was on a tv show about angels? Birgid gently pushes me forward. We enter the elevator when the doors open again, I step out onto plush carpet. I nearly faint.

_This place is amazing! Thank you Anne!_

* * *

** Here's the second Chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Fang: When am I in it?  
**

**Me: Next chapter.  
**

**Fang: _He _ won't be there, will he?  
**

**Me: Sorry Fangypoo, but yes he is.  
**

**Fang:...  
**

**Me: Sorry. Not telling you who HE is. teeheehee! R&R please!  
**

**-Angela Ride  
**


	3. Interveiws and a boy named Fang

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! To those of you who guessed HE is Dylan, you were CORRECT!  
**

**Fang: Grrr.  
**

**Me: *pokes Fang* You wanna say it?  
**

**Fang: Fine. She doesn't own Maximum ride.  
**

* * *

****I barely have time to set my suitcases on my purple bed (YAY!), when Brigid comes in to usher me to get my interview done. Someone fixes my dirty blonde hair into this fancy braid thing. (**It's called 'Messy Rope Braids) **Then, I'm set on a chair.

"So Maximum, What was your first reaction to the penthouse?" A random guy asks me.

"It was lovely. I almost passed out. I mean _seven __90" flat screen _? WOW!"

"How would you describe yourself if you could only use one adjective?"

I think for a moment. "Fierce."

The rest of the interview goes quickly after that. When I'm done, question guy comes up to me. "I'm Dylan. I wanna be a talk show host, so that's why I'm interning for Jerk-face over there." He jabs a thumb at some middle-aged man with a name tag that said 'Hi! My name is Mr. Gunter-Hagen.' He sticks out his hand for a shake. "I'm Max." I reply, taking his hand and gently shaking it.

"Little Miss. USA." Dylan says.

I finally get a good look at him. blond hair, blue eyes, typical hottie, yet, Wow! I'm not melting.

"So" he says. "Mind if I get your number." I raise an eyebrow.

_Seriously? I've known this guy for what? Twenty minutes, and he's already is wanting my number?  
_

_"Guess not."_ He looks upset.

"Maybe later, I mean, we've only been talking for five minutes." He smiles. Just then Nudge comes in. "Hi Max! Oh it's my turn for an interview! How was yours?" She notices Dylan, than Whisper Yells. "Wow! That guy is Cute! Did you get his number? Well. I gotta go now! BYE!" I roll my eyes and hurry out of the room.

A lot of teens have arrived in the short thirty minutes it took to film my interview. A girl with flaming red hair, a boy and a girl who look like their eleven, and a boy with black hair leaning against the wall trying to get by unnoticed. Unfortunately for him, the red-haired wonder set her sights on him.

I go into my room to unpack and change. I put on jeans and a Gorillaz t-shirt. Then, being the anti-social person that I am, put my Ipod in it's dock, and blare Sk8r boi as loud as it can go.

A quiet knock on my door, followed by the black haired boy poking his head in through the doorway. "Nice music."

"Thanks." I say.

He comes in and sits on my now messy bed (I had just been jumping around on it, being a total rock-star!). I sit next to him, as 'so what' comes on. I turn it down a little. "I'm Nick." He winces at the name as though he doesn't like it.

"I'm Max. Aren't you... Nick Walker? Your an actor right?"

"Yup." He says, popping the p. "I go by fang."

"Cool. Don't you dare call me Maximum, or I just might kick your butt." His face is expressionless, but his eyes smile.

* * *

**FANG'S POV**

****Wow. Max is Smokin'. No wonder she's won little Miss. USA.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it?**

**I have a surprise! I need more Famous people, so...  
**

**Name:  
**

**Age: (11-17)  
**

**Physical features:  
**

**Personality:  
**

**Why their famous:  
**

**First two or three people to give me a person will have them in the story!  
**

**Oh! and question of the chapter: Who do you like better? Dylan or Fang.  
**

**R&R  
**


	4. Double 'date'

**A/N: Hello, dear readers. I asked for Charachters and I got 'em, except, their all girls. *facepalm* **

**Anywho, Here's the next chappie, sorry it's been a while!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all know I DON'T own Maximum Ride. :(  
**

* * *

*time jump to later that night, around dinnertime*

"MAX!" Nudge says, bursting through my door. "Iggy, Fang and I are going out to dinner tonight. You wanna come? Please? I don't want to be the only girl! It's a fancy restaurant, so you have to wear something nice." She crosses over to my closet, and picks out a tight, short, one-sleeve black dress I never wear. "Like this. So, You wanna come? The restaurant has nice p-" I cut her off by slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Fine. I'll go, just no make-up." I say.

She nods, then leaves my room closing the door behind her.

I put on the dress and Nudge comes back in. She hands me a pair of gold high-heels (a.k.a: Deathtraps!), and a gold Skull-and-crossbones necklace.  
Nudge herself is wearing a dress similar to mine, only it's purple.

We leave my room, and head over to the elevators. At the ground level, there's a lime waiting for us. I sit next to Fang, who's wearing a black tux, black dress shirt, and black shoes. I feel his eyes on me. "You look... pretty." He says.

I smile at him, and we head off to the restaurant. When we get there, Nudge slips her arm through Iggy's and smiles at some men with cameras. I start to do the same with Fang, but he whispers, "No need to start rumors." I nod, but I'm slightly hurt.

Nudge and Iggy chat all through dinner, while Fang and I sit in silence, only occasionally speaking. "Excuse me for a moment." Fang says. He stands and goes over to the bathroom.

"SO... Doesn't Fang look nice?" Nudge says, her black booted foot gently kicking my leg.

"I guess why?" I ask.

"Just wondering." Iggy says, before Nudge can get a word out. I get the feeling there hiding something from me. There not the only one hiding secrets though.

*_flash back*_

_"Hello, Maximum. How are you doing today? How are your wings faring? We just need a few more tests..."  
_

_THe man with spectacles takes me out of my crate. I'm too tired to fight. He sticks a needle in my arm, and I drift into unconsciousness.  
_

_*end flashback*  
_

Yeah. He did say wings. I'm a freak. That's why I pulled on a leather jacket before we left.

Luckily, Fang comes back, and as he sits down, his hand finds my knee. I jerk my head up, and his mouth turns into a line. "Sorry. Lost my balance.

_It's fine, buddy! As long as your hands never touch my back, I'm chipper-de-doo-da!_

After dinner was done, we went back to the penthouse. I got in pajamas, and made sure my door was closed, then unfurled my wings.

* * *

**A/N: You like it?**

**Please R&R!  
**

**Question: Who should play Fang in the Maximum Ride movie? Please no 'Avan Jogia.  
**

**Max's outfit will be on my profile!  
**

**-Angela Ride  
**


	5. The Cave

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry last chapter was so short, bu this time I'll try to make it longer, oh, and there was some fax, although it was one-sided! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I No ow Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

****I'm SO stupid! Why did I put my hand on her knee? She clearly doesn't like me like that! I bang my head against my bed, when Iggy comes in. "Take a chill pill dude!" He says.

"Why was I so stupid?" I ask my pillow.

"'cause your a guy, and you like a girl whose pretty good-looking if I do say so myself."

I throw my pillow at him. "Stay away! SHE'S MINE!" I joked.

"Fine," Iggy says, raising his hands. "It's fine. I have a different girl in my mind."

"Oh, who?"

"erm... Bye, Fang!" Iggy says, then bucks it out of my room.

* * *

**Max's POV**

****My wings are brown at the top, the slowly start to get lighter, until their white.

I hear a knock on my door, and quickly fold them in. No sooner are they concealed, Nudge sticks her head in my doorway. "Hi." She says. She comes in and sits on my bed. "So, I was wondering, What do you think about Fang?" **(A/N: Nudge is Fang's Secret Squirrel in the story.)**

****"Well... He's tall, Dark, Silent, and Han-" I cut myself off. "Silent. He really needs to talk more." I say.

Nudge nods. "You get kinda used to it after a while. Like, ten years."

"You've known Fang for TEN years."

Nudge nods. "I was four, he was five, so was Iggy, but they knew each other longer, since I was adopted. Anyway, Fang actually talked. Like, Almost like me, but more like Iggy. Then, one day he just stopped. I don't know why... He just did. Right before that, we hadn't seen him for like, two years or something. Then, he came back and he was all silent and secretive, and on-guard, like something might jump out in front of him."

I understand that feeling entirely. When My mom found me and took me home, I was like that for two years. I still am like that a little, but not as much.

"Well, anyways, It's curfew, I better go off to bed. You know, the cameras are turned off at 11." Nudge wriggles her eyebrows.  
I nod. I know what I'm doing tonight. She leaves, and I wait for her door to close before I change into a shirt and wind-jacket that have long slashes in them. I sneak out onto the large balcony, look around and just as I'm about to step on, I hear someone behind me. "Hi Max." A voice says. It's not Fang, but, UGH!, Dylan.

I turn around and smile. "Hi, Dylan."

"It's a nice night, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Max," He says stepping towards me. I try to take a step back, but I'm against the railing. His face comes closer to mine. "I like you, like, alot." My eyes become round. _oh no!_ The next thing I know, is that I'm falling not caring if Dylan sees my wings. I hear him shout my name, then gasp when I fly back up.

"Oh. My-" That's all he has time for, before he gets knocked out by my fist.

"So-rry." I say slowly before I take off into the sky.

I fly to a place only I know about, about thirty minutes. When I land softly just outside the cave, I see someone with their back turned to the entrance. I clear my throat, and the person turns around. I can't make out who it is, until they step into the light. Fang.

* * *

**A/n: Ohhh! Fang's at Max's Cave. Ooooo!**

**Question: Who's gonna go see the Maximum Ride movie when it comes out! I will. I was planning to go with one of my guy friends, but I'm currently mad at him, but it is Maximum Ride, and he is the one who got me to read the books... :/  
**

**Anywho, R&R people! :)  
**

**-Angela Ride  
**


	6. Wings and Pain

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry for the long wait. It might be short, since I'm just _winging _it. (get it? Winging... It's a Maximum Ride story... :)) I might do a double update, after I double update my other story, hmmmm... WHO ARE YOU?! (a Maximum Ride/Percy Jackson cross over!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I...Do...NOT...own...Maximum...Ride...  
**

* * *

**Max's POV**

****"Fang?" I ask, just to confirm it's him and not so emo kidnapper...

"Yup." He says popping the p.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I should like to ask the same." He says.

"This is my cave. I come here all the time." I say.

"Same here," He shoves his hands in his pockets.  
"but, It's an hour long run over here." I say.

"Who said I ran?" He asks.

"There's no car out here." I state.

"No duh, Sherlock, we're in the middle of the woods." He says, smirking.

I put my hands on my hips. "Then, how, My dear Watson, did you happen to get over here?" I ask, hoping against hope I'm not the only freak-show in the planet.

"Elementary." He says in a British accent. I just noticed we had said the last three sentences in corny accents. I fought the urge to laugh. "I flew." Fang says, unfurling his wings.

OH MY GOSH!

* * *

**I thought about ending it here, but, nah. I'm not that mean. :)**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

WHY DID I TELL MAX ABOUT MY WINGS?! She probably thinks I'm a freak now, but, wait, Is she smiling?

I should probably tell you what my wings look like while I gather the courage to ask Max why she looks so happy.

So, anyway, My wings are Raven black. Wow. That description took a LOOONG time.

"Erm, Max? Why are you smiling like an idiot? Always wanted a boyfriend that could fly?" **(A/N: Just like how I want a boyfriend that... Well, there's a lot of different qualities, so PM me, and I'll tell you.) **

Her smile flickers away, which made me sad. She has a wonderful smile!

"No..." She says. "It's just that... I...Have...wings...too?" She says to the cave floor.

"Oh." That took me back a bit. "Well... I always wanted a girlfriend who could fly." I smile.

She gives me a death-glare. I'm actually scared for my life right now. "Nick Walker. If you make so much as one move on me, I'll break your arm." She says.

"And why's that, Honeycakes?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. The Death-glare flickers away and in comes a new emotion, albeit for a small second or two, pain.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! What happened? Did max get stabbed in the back by an Eraser? AHHHH! Remember, I might double update today, but, I'm kinda thinking I shouldn't, cause this is such an awesome cliffie... I have to decide, am I mean enough?**


	7. A song for Max

**A/N: *dodges rotten tomatoes* I'M SORRY! I'll skip excuses and go right to the chappie.  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride, but I do own the stupid three lines of song I came up with on the spot! (Huh? You ask. Read! I reply.)  
**

* * *

**Max POV  
**

****  
I feel tears prick behind my eyes and I fall to my knees on the floor. "Max? MAX? Are you okay?" Fang asks. I could hear the worry in his voice.

I glare at the ground, all the memories of _him _washing over me, drowning me. When, finally I'm torn from my past, Fang is hugging me. I'm surprised to find some tingling on my back where his hands are. "What's wrong?" He asks me.

"Jeb." I choke out. "Jeb." I repeat.

"Who's Jeb? Did he hurt you? If he did I swear-"

"He was my dad, Fang. And he left. Left for the bad-guys and some other person who was better than my mom. He was the one that gave me these." I say, unfurling my wings. "He's why I'm like this. If I hadn't been so stupid about going with him in the car, despite my moms warnings."

"It's not your fault." Fang says, unwrapping his arms from me, but I quickly hugged him more. He jumps a bit, and hugs me back. He starts humming, some song. "It's a duet. You want in?" HE asks, deliberately changing the subject.

"What if I don't sing?" I ask.

"Sing a few bars then, any song you like."

"Well, This song meant a lot to me when I was in the school, just in case, you know?" I cleared my throat and began to sing 'If I die Young' By the band Perry. **(I no own this song, although I wish I could at least have her voice. :() **I was just finishing the song when I realized I had sung the whole thing.

"Dang, Max. You're good." Fangs groans. "Please say you want to be known as my partner singer for this duet! PLEASE?" He makes puppy-dog eyes.

I roll my eyes, but my defenses are crumbling.

"Pretty PWEASE?!"

"Fang...

"PLEEEE-"

Fine! I'll do it!"

Fang smiles and laughs. "YAY!" Fang jumped up and cheered.

* * *

**Fang POV**

****I don't know what about Max made me talk and act... different, but I liked who I was around her. Wished I could be like this around other peoples.

"So, You wanna go back and work on it?" I ask.

"Sure. Why not?" Max shrugged.

We flew back and on the way, the realization hit me. I could have asked Rhianna to sing with me, but I asked Max, before I even knew if she could sing. I wanted to spend time with Max. I think I might love her. I blinked as the thought hit me.

We landed on the balcony, and walked over to my room.

"So." I say handed her a piece of sheet music. "How high can you go?" She scans the page and hits the highest note with ease. I blink in surprise. "Who yon miss. birdie had the talent of a birdie?" I ask, teasing her. She shoves me and I laugh falling onto my bed. She flops down on her stomach next to me and reads over the page. "A love story? The untouchable Fang wrote a song about some girl that makes him shiver when ever she sends him a glance?" She asks quoting the song. I shiver. _This is no random girl. It's you. _ I think. I wish I could open my mouth and tell her, but the chicken (no pun intended, you know, I have wings?) I am won't. Grrr. "So, I'd sing the verses and you'd join in on the chorus?" I say, it coming out more like a question. "Know how to play acoustic?" I ask her, getting out the guitar.

"A bit. The song is slow enough I might be able to manage it." Max says. I hand her the guitar and she practices the music, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Great." I say. I move over to the keyboard. "Take it from the top." I say. She nods and strums the first verse with my voice softly singing the words. We joined together for the chorus and I added the keyboard. "If only I can find someway to tell you." I sing.

"If only I knew If you cared." She replies.

"I wish we could get this awkward stage over and be more then friends." Her voice drops out for the second verse, the keyboard playing softly in the background.

* * *

**Max POV**

****The song sounds amazing, and When I look up from the guitar, Fang is staring at me. He smirks and gets down on one knee, eying me playfully. He takes my hands in his and smiles shyly. "Maximum Ride... Will you do me the honor of recording this song with me and going on tour, and maybe, just possibly join Black Wings?" I laugh when I hear the name.

"Well..." I say, pretending contemplation. "Yes!" I bounce up and down a little and hug Fang again.

"Great. I was heading into the studio to record a new song for the album, so maybe you could come with me and We'll show Mr. J the song?" I nod, and he gets up. "Great, and I'll so causally mention how good of a singer you are, and He'll have to let you in Black wings!" Fang smirks he's planning something, I know it.

* * *

**A/N: I might do a double update today, so... Ta-da!**

**R&R!  
**


	8. a Proposition

**A/N: Long time no see? XD!  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Fang POV  
**

Early the next morning I walk over to max's Room. I knock lightly, and open the door and see she's fiddling with her hair. She's wearing a flowing white dress, the kind were the front was shorter, a blue blazer, and white high-heels. "Nudge?" I ask knowingly.

She smirks and nods.

"Well, You look... okay..." She shoots me a glare. "Okay, you look really pretty, but you should wear something your comfortable with."

"Fine. I'll change, but you need to wait in the living room."

I nod and head out to sit on the couch. "Hey, Fangy." A voice purrs.

I close my eyes and slowly count to ten. "Hi Lissa."

"So, Fangy. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" She asks.

"Sorry, but I'm already doing something." I say, grateful that Max came out. She was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and jeans. I get up and walk over to her smiling. "Much better." I whisper, and we step into the elevator.

* * *

**Max POV**

I know you get very little popirazzi when your a pagent star, unless your a stuck-up jerk, but I never relized how little even they get compared to music stars. When we got to the recording studio, There were cameras everywhere. "Stick close to me." Fang whispers. I nod, and he helps me out of the car. A woman with tight blonde curls walks up to us. "Fang? Hi. I'm here with Live with Ashley, and I was wondering, any secrets you can give away about your new album?"

"Sorry, but all I can say/confirm is that the title is Falling." Fang says, giving the reporter an award winning smile.

"Confirm?" She asks. "Is there something in the works with this dazzeling young lady?"

"Sorry, but I can't confirm anything. Bye." Fang says, then drags me towards the door. When we get in I let out a breath that I was unconsiously holding in.

Fang smirked. "To much flashing for the birdie?" He asks.

"Nick Walker? What did I say about no fangirls watching you record?" A voice booms behind me.

"J, I'd like you to meet Maximum Ride. I have a proposition for you, but your gonna have to wait untill I can get my hands on a guitar and keyboard." Fang says.

The man, who I'm guessing is Mr. J, nods and looks at me.

Fang slips his arm around my shoulders and takes me to meet his band. Korrin, the drum player, stands up to give me a hug first, his mouth curved into a huge smile. "I've heard so much about you!" He says.

"Korrie, stop scaring her away with you girlyness. A tall boy says from the couch. "The name's Drek." He nods in my direction. Drek... bass. I tell myself.

Greg, the secondary guitar-man comes up and shakes my hand. "Pleasure to meet you miss." He says in a british accent, that was obviously fake.

Mr. J walks up. "Fang, you wanna show us your proposition?" He asks.

Fang glances at me and nods. "yup."

He takes my hand and drags me into the sound booth. He hands me the sheet music, and I pick up the acustic guitar. Fang posions himself at the keyboard and we begin to play.

When we're finished, I look up and notice all their mouths have dropped to the floor.

"Max, is it?" Mr. J asks.

"Yes, sir?" I ask.

"How would you feel about being the first female member of Black Wings?" He asks.

I smile so wide my cheeks hurt. "OH MY GOSH! YES!" I scream.

Mr. J nods and Fang pulls me to the side. "You did awesome Max!" He whispers excitedly. Before I can say anything, he kisses me on the cheek. I jump, but smile. "Thanks Fang." I head out off the sound booth so that the guys can record their music. I go in again so that Fang and I can record our song, and then we head back to the pent-house.

"So, I heard!" Nudge squeals as she runs into my room. "Your in BLACK WINGS! I need to take you shopping. I think it would be so cool if you wore white dresses, since the guys wear all black. Oh, and I heard about you and Fang's moment in the recording studio." She wiggles her eyebrows.

I blush and look away. "Oh, my. gosh, You liked it." Nudge breathed.

Nudge smiles and exits my room as Fang enters. "So tommorrow, Mr. J is sending your own privte stylist to go shopping with you. I was wondering if I could go?" He asks.

"Yeah. That'd be nice, havng someone to talk to." I say.

Fang nods and leaves the room. I go to sleep, thinking of that wonderful smirk.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I smirk as Max comes out in the first dress, her face as red as a tomato. "No." She says.

She goes back into the dressing room, and comes out a few minutes later in a sparkly white halter top dress. "Yes." We say at the same time.

"Oh. Okay. So here's the plan. Max can wear white dresses, while you guys wear black. We're turning whie rebelious." Max's stylist, Penn, texted J for a yes or no. A few minutes later we're combing the store for any white first few a vetoed with just a look, the next three or four where giving a yes, the after that, most were yeses, but with a few nos mixed in.

I got a call from Drek, saying that the album cover photoshoot was today. Max and I wentback to the penthouse so that I could grab my outfit my stylist alrady set out for me. A black shirt, black skinny jeans, red converse (everyone wore them, even Max got a pair.), and a black beanie hat. When Max came back out of her room, she was holding a garment bag. We ran out to the limo and the driver took us to the photo shoot.

When we got there, Max was whisked away to hair and makeup, and I was too, but in different directions.

We met back up again right before the shoot started. My eyes bugged out of my head, as did the rest of the band's, when they saw her. She was wearing a dress similar to the one she was wearing before, but it had a black belt, and when she spun for J, I noticed a big black zipper in the back. She was also wearing tall white heels and a silver necklace with wings on it. Her hair was straightened and fell against her back.

I smiled at her, and she smiled shyly back.

"Since there's a new band member, we need to remake the posters too. We also need to make Max's single posters, since I'm sure plenty of guys will wanther on their walls." J said, causing Max to blush. "AND since you and Fang are lead singers, we should do a pair also." J added as a second thought. Max nodded, and our stylists went a willy-nilly finding extra outfits for Max and me.

* * *

**Max POV**

For the album, they had us all pose. My hands were on my hips, my hip out to the side.

For my individual, for my own poster, They had we drape my hads over my head so that it they framing my face, then stick out my hip. For the outfit, I had on the sparkly white dress I tried on the other day.

After my individual, Fang came up to me. He was wearing a black button down, the top three buttons undone, a black vest, and black skinny jeans with the red converse. I had on a short white dress that had no sleeves I had on the red converse Penn finally let me wear. For the pose, they had me put a hand on Fang's shoulder and lift up one of my feet the way they do in the movies when the girl has her first kiss. Fang was standing with his feet shoulder-width apart, his arms crossed, and his famous smirk on his face.

When we where finished, Fang pulled me aside. He smirked. "You did a great job." He said, and kissed me on the cheek.

"If I continue doing a good job, will you continue with the cheek pecking?" I asked him.

He smirked some more. "Possibly." He took a deep breath. "Max, will you go on a date with me?"

* * *

**A/N: ooo! What's gonna happen?  
**


	9. Live! with Ashley

**A/N: So, first things first, I got some reviews that said Fang is a bit ooc, talking and laughing with Max, but he just does thst to her, and my writing is pretty bad when there's no dialogue. So, Fang talks when he's around Max because he lurves her!  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Max POV**

It takes my brain a minute to register what Fang says. He wants to go on a date with me? Why? Is it just because I have wings?

My mouth moves before my brain can stop it. "Sure." I say. Fang smiles a cheeky grin and walks away to his, and now my, band mates, who give him a high-five. I roll my eyes and walk away. When I'm back in the limo, Fang sitting next to me, his hand on my knee, I text Nudge.

(**Max** _Nudge_)

**Guess what! :)**

_WHAT!_

**Fang asked me out! :)  
**

_Did you say yes?  
_

**Yup. :)  
**

a shiver runs up my spine when he draws slow circles on my knee.

_:):):):):)_

**IKR!**

_Where's He taking you and WHEN? I'm totes picking out your outfit!_**  
**

I close my phone. He didn't mention that part.

"Maxie, The tour starts soon! I can't wait to see how people react to seeing a new member! You'll have to get used to the paparazzi, and we have an interview for the new album tomorrow, so yay! You get introduced tomorrow!" Korrin says, earning a groan from Drek.

Fang smirks at his band mates and I smile a bit.

* * *

The next morning, I see Penn in my room, going through the dresses. She pulls one out and looks at it for a moment before nodding. "Max, darling. How's this?" She asks. The dress is longer the the others, goes down to mid shin, and has a low back and peacock feathers on the straps. I nod my head and she stuffs it into a garment bag. I walk out of the room to get breakfast when I see the two blond kids. "Hi! I'm Angel and this is my brother Gazzy." The girl says. "I heard you just got in Black Wings! OMG I love that band!" Angel, I've heard the name, Gazzy? No.

Gazzy shoots his sister a look and she shuts her mouth, and walks away with him. Weird. I shrug it off.

Fang comes up and puts his hand on my back. I jump since I didn't hear him. "Morning." He sighs before getting his own breakfast. When I'm finished eating, I go down to the limo with Fang at my heels.

"So, tonight is the first showing of the show. You wanna come over to my house?" Asks Greg.

"Actually, I was taking Max out to dinner tonight." Fang says, making me blush and look at the floor.

"Aw, please?" Greg says, putting his hands together. "You can go out AFTER."

Fang looks at me. I shrug. "Sure. We'll do that." Fang says.

When we get to the place the interview is, I find out the show is Live with Ashley, the biggest live show ever!

I'm put in my dressing room, and Penn hands me the dress and the red converse, much to her dismay. "Penn, If your so upset, why not just get me red high-heels?" I ask. Uh-oh! She runs out of the room, then comes back in fifteen minutes later. With red high-heels. Sigh. I change into those and she does my hair, meaning she does a waterfall braid. She clips on the wing necklace, and touches up my make-up.

I step out and J pulls me aside. "Max, the plan is, Fang and Ashley are gonna talk about the album, and she's gonna ask if there are any surprises he can mention. He's going to say that the band has a new member, Max. Just Max, because when they first started, they swore it would be a boy-band. Then the sound crew will start playing your and Fangs song, and you'll walk out. Got it?"

He spoke so fast it takes me a second to answer. "Yep."

Penn bustles out of me room, and _rips _off the peacock feathers. She hands me a leather jacket. "To cover up your back. Don't want anyone to see them."

Right now you might be all: WHAT? HOW DOES PENN KNOW?

I told her, so that we could stay away from the low back dresses. She took it okay, after screaming and almost fainting, that is.

I walk to the backstage area with Fang and the other Black Wingers. Right before the show starts, Fang gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You'll do fine." He whispers in my ear. I smile and give him a quick hug.

"-give it up for Black Wings!" Ashley says, and the crowd goes nuts.

Fang and the band walk onto stage and sit in over stuffed chairs.

"So Fang, the bands new album is coming out. Any secrets you can share?" Ashley asks, putting her elbows on her knees.

"Yeah. We have a new member. Max." He says. The music plays, and I walk onstage. Theirs silence and then, whistles, claps, and wolf-whistles from the guys. Fang moves over so I can sit next to him. Ashley looks confused.

"I'm sure all of us are wondering. Max is a girl?"

* * *

**A/n: That's all for today!**

**Question: What should Angel and Gazzy do?  
**

**R&R!  
**


	10. She's Mine!

**A/N: Hello! I love this story so I just keep updating!  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Fang POV**

At the end of Ashley's question, Max's face became pink.

I laughed quietly and the other guys did. "Yeah. I know we all swore this would be only a boy-band, but Max is pretty darn good." I said. Drek nodded in agreement.

"She has the voice of an angel!" Korrin says.

"Although she's anything but." Greg says, giving his eyebrows a wiggle. Korrin, Greg, and Drek hoot at this, and I positively thought they might die. Max's Face turned completely red, and I gave her a 'sorry. boys will be boys.' look, complete with an eye roll.

"Now, Max, we heard you are doing a duet with Fang, is this true?" Ashley says.

Max looks at J for a second, and he nods, playing an air guitar.

"Yeah, I do. Um, We were wondering if maybe you wanted to hear it?"

Ashley nods ecstatically and the whole crowd cheers.

I get up, and walk over to the music corner that they have set up for the music guests, and take out the keyboard. Max takes the guitar and starts to play the song.

* * *

**Max POV**

As Fang and I play the song, I see it through new eyes. Fang gives me this look as he sings his line of the chorus and then I know. _This song is about me. _and once I know that, I realize my part of the chorus is true. 'If only I knew if you cared' I realized that the whole time I knew Fang, I was in love with him. We finish the song staring at each other, and the only thing that jerks us back to reality is the crowd going nuts. I nod my head in thanks and go back to my seat.

"Now I see why you let this lady in. Would anyone in the audience like to ask a question?" Ashley asks. She points to a teenage girl with a Black Wings t-shirt. She stands up and takes the microphone. "This question is for Fang. Is there anything between you and Max?" She asks.

Fang and I look at each other for a moment and I shake my head ever so slightly. "Nope. Sorry to disappoint you." He says. The girl nods and sits back down.

The next person is a fifteen or sixteen year old boy. He takes the mic and says. "Max, If there's nothing between you and Fang, Will you Marry me?" He asks sincerly.

I laugh, but don't know how to respond. The boy next to him jumps up and shouts, "She's mine!" Then they start bickering about who gets to marry me.

Korrin smirks and puts his arms over my shoulder. "Maybe she's mine!" The girls fangirl scream and faint.

* * *

After the interview, Fang, the band, and I go over to Korrin's house. We settle on the couch as the show starts. Fang's hand finds mine, and he takes it, rubbing circles with his thumb. Electricity shoots through his thumb. I smile as I see Fang on the screen his hair gelled. "Who was your buddy?" I ask him.

"Lissa." He shivers. I smile and turn back to the screen. Then there's me, and Greg whistles. "Who'd think that Maxi could look cute?"

I give him a death-glare. "Never mind." He says quietly.

* * *

**A/n: That's all for today!**

**Next chapter is Fang and Max's Date!  
**

**R&R!  
**


	11. All About Us

**A/N: Time for Fax to begin! *happy dance*  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I think my fingers started shaking on the drive to the restaurant. I was so nervous. I didn't want to ruin my relationship with Max, we are fine as friends, and I don't want that to go away. "Are you okay?" Max asks from the passenger seat. I nod. She smiles and turns on the radio. She starts to hum along and then we start to sing together.

**(Enter: All about Us by: He is we. I sadly don't own this song.)**

When the song finished and we smiled at each other for a moment. Then Max screeched, "Eyes on the road doofus!" I had borrowed Greg's car and there was no way I was gonna be the one to total it!I flashed my eyes to the road and smiled. I stopped the car. "You have a bathing suit on like I told you right?" I ask. Max nods and I open my car door then go over to her side to open hers. She gets out and I take her hand and run into the woods. "Where are we going?" She asks.

"You'll see!" I reply. When we get to the cliff, I strip down to my bathing suit and look at Max, who followed my lead. I smirked and she glared. She had a cherry red bikini on. "Nudge?" I say.

She nods. "She locked me in the bathroom."

I smirk and take her hand again. I unfurl my wings and she does the same. "follow my lead, exactly." I say. I jump into the air and fly up a hundred feet and see Max do the same. I flip in the air and start doing a nose-dive, tucking in my wings, then put my arms over my head and dive into the water.

* * *

**Max POV**

I follow Fang's lead and dive into the water. I surge down, and my fingers touch the bottom of the pond. I swim back up, and emerge laughing. "That was so much fun!" I say. "Fang?" I look around frantically, but he's not there. "Fang?!" I yell. I feel a hand on my shoulder and karate chop the arm. "OW! MAX!" Fang screams.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry Fang!"

"I shouldn't have done that to you, knowing how you got those." He gestures to my wings.

I smile a bit. "Oh, Fangerdoodles. you just need to get used to this awesomeness to the max!" I said.

Then, the next thing I knew, he was kissing me.

* * *

**A/N: teeheehee!  
**

**R&R!  
**


	12. Rosalinda Maria Jessia Helina Alverez

**A/N: Hey-o. How are you guys!  
**

**Shout-outs:  
**

**RPW13- I read Fangerdoodles somewhere, and I liked it! :) Just like I'm a FANGirl. (I came up with that though.)  
**

**Iggyswritergurl- I will. I'm just trying to figure out how to get them in. I struggled to include Angel and Gazzy. I've been focusing on getting the Fax started.  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I was kissing Max, she was kissing back. I love Max. I love Max. (That was going through my head.)

* * *

**Max POV**

When we brake a part to breathe, I giggle. Fang smiles at me, then takes my hand, and we wade over to a rock that was jutting out of the water. On it was a picnic blanket. "Welcome to Fang's lasagna restaurant, where our special is always lasagna."

I sit next to him on the blanket, our shoulders touching. He gave me a piece of lasagna, and I ate a bite before speaking. "What are we gonna tell people?" I asked.

Fang shrugs. "I dunno. If we tell people to soon, they might think I only let you in because we were dating, or that you used me to get in the band."

"What if I did use you?" I say seriously.

"I would know, besides, I don't think you would've kissed me like that if you were only using me to get in the band?"

I blush. "Hey Fang?"

"Hmm?" He mumbles. I caught him with his mouth full.

"What's it like, not really having gone to high-school or middle school, for that matter?"

"I don't know. I'm bummed that I missed Prom and stuff like that, but I guess other then that, I don't really mind. I missed all the teasing from kids." He says.

"But, you got your own type of teasing, from adults and kids alike who don't like your music." I point out.

"True, but that one seems more bearable. They picking on you for your music, not for who you are as a person. Then you turn sixteen, and all that changes. You find more ways to get in trouble."

I laugh a little. "No more trouble, 'kay? I don't want to be known as the trouble maker's girlfriend." I say, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll try..." He says. "We should probably get back, it's almost 10."

When we get in the car and Fang puts the key in the ignition, nothing happens. The car doesn't start. "Guess we're flying." He says.

* * *

When we get back to the Penthouse, we land on the balcony. (Don't worry, no one saw.) "I had a great time." I say earnestly. I say.

"Me too." Fang bends down and kisses me for the second time that night.

We break apart when we hear a shriek. I turn, expecting to see Nudge, but I don't. "er... Hi?" I ask awkwardly.

"Hi." She says. "I'll, uh, leave now..." She says.

"We were finished, Fang says clearly embarrassed. He goes and walks into his room.

My brain makes a mental _ding _when I figure out who she is. Rosalinda Maria Jessia Helina Alverez. **(A/N: Thanks, I'm a kitten!) **heiress of spain/actress/chairity worker. "Hola, Mi nombre es máxima. No me llames así, o voy a patear el trasero en la próxima semana." **(Translation: Hi, My name is maximum. Don't call me that, or I will kick your butt into next week.)**

****She laughs and smiles. "Lo sé. ¿Cómo sabes españoles?" She asks. **(I know. How do you know Spanish?)**

"My mom. She speaks Spanish. Your Rosalinda, right?" I asks.

"si, I mean, yes. You can call me Rosa. What can I call you?"

"Max is fine. I'm going to bed, I'll see ya in the morning!" I say. I walk back into the pent house and into my room, I scream.

* * *

**Rosalinda POV**

****Bueno, eso fue vergonzoso, caminando sobre Max y besos Fang. **(Well, That was embarrassing, walking in on Max and Fang kissing.)**

* * *

**Max POV  
**

****"NUDGE!" gasp, throwing a hand to my heart. "Why ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?"

She frowns. "I wanted to know how your date with fang went!"

* * *

**A/N: Chappie done! Might double update if I feel nice. Probably not, since it's late...**

**Congrats, I'm a kitten for submitting the first character!  
**

**R&R  
**

**-Angela Ride  
**


	13. Double Answers

**A/N: Hi every one, now that my mom is serious about my sister and me doing more school work during the day, I won't update as fast, most likely... :/  
**

**Shout-outs:  
**

**Spider-man fan: Google translate will solve all my foreign language problems! In other words, I used Google translate, since all I can say is spanish is: 1-13, water, hi, yes, good morning, merry Christmas, and: I speak little Spanish, English please.  
**

**vvvanessa- Never thought of that... Hmmm...  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Max POV**

I growl and go into m closet to get into pjs. When I come back out, Nudge is still there. "So? Did he kiss you? Did you like it? Where did he take you? What did you do? Do you like him... DO YOU LOVE HIM?!" She asks. "What did he wear? Do you want to go on another date? Did he make you lasagna? He makes good lasagna! I love it! I could eat buckets of his. YUM!" She pauses, waiting for my answers.

I think for a moment. "yes he did, GOSH YEAH! He's an amazing kisser! He took me swimming. We swam, duh. yes I like him, Maybe to the love. Black. Yes I do. yup, It was the food from heaven." I reply.

Nudge bounces excitedly on my bed. "ZOMG! YOU LOVE FANG!"

"Did you hear me correctly? I said maybe!" I whisper.

"Your eyes said a different story." She said.

I roll my eyes, and push her out of my room, jeesh, Nudges these days.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I go into my room, after the girl interrupted Max and I. I jump when I see Iggy sprawled out on the bed. "So, How'd it go?" He asks, giving his eyebrows a wiggle.

I growl and change into pjs, meaning: just shorts. (Cue Fangirl screams) I come back out, and Iggy's still there, but in a different position. He's on his stomach and his chin is cupped by his hands, he's kicking his feet the way girls do, It's creepy.

"So? Did she kiss you? Did you like it? Where did you take her? What did you do? Do you like her? DO YOU LOVE HER?! What did she wear? Do you want to go on another date? Did you make lasagna for her? I could eat bucket of your lasagna!"

"Dude, Your scaring me with the total Nudge moment."

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!"

I held up my hands, fine, answers he wants answers he'll get. "Yes she did, but technically I started it. GOSH YEAH! She's an amazing kisser! I took her swimming. No, I don't like her." I say. Iggy looks confused.

"I love her!" I groan, the flop onto a black chair. "She wore her usual Max outfit, and a cherry red bikini, thanks to Nudge. Yes I do. Yeah, I made her the food from the heavens.  
" I reply.

"Iggy bounces up and down on my bed. "YOU LOVE MAX!" He shouts.

I shove him out my door as quickly as possible. Jeesh, blind Iggys these days!

* * *

**Iggy POV**

After getting kicked out of Fang's room I met up with Nudge. We said almost the same things at the same time. "They feel the same way for each other!" Nudge says happily. "Their such a cute couple! When they get married, and have kids, they should be named like, after us! We were the people that called first!" Nudge chirps.

"Always trust the blind guy to find out others emotions. I ran a hand up Nudge's arm making her shiver. "Like right now, I can tell you want me to kiss you." I whispered, leaning in closer. She closed the gap between us, and I felt fireworks.

I, Iggy, am in love with my adopted sister.

* * *

**A/N: teeheehee! I might be able to update later, If I finish my english work/ take a shower before I have to go to dance! Your welcome for adding some Niggy, unless your a Nazzy, Fudge, or Figgy person. The three pairings I will NEVER EVER HAVE! are: 1) Figgy, Fax all the way and gross: Iggy and Fang! REALLY! WHO CAME UP WITH THAT! **

**2) Mylan, unless the m stands for Maya, then I will **

**3) Fudge, since Im a FAXER!  
**

**R&R  
**

**-Angela Ride  
**


	14. Korrin the Annoyin'

**A/N: Hi every one, sorry about the wait, I've had zero inspiration. :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Max POV**

In the morning I was woken up by a tap on my shoulder. I looked up from my pillow. It was Fang. "hey. Wake up, we have to go to band practice. Get ready for the tour that's coming up." He says. I grumble and bury my face back in the pillow. I feel arms picking me up, but I don't care. I'm NOT getting up at... "What time is it?" I ask.

"five thirty." Fang replies.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, J is." Fang smirks and I feel cold air pressing in on me. I vaguely sense we're outside. The next thing I know, I feel air rushing in my ears, and the sensation I'm falling. I snap my wings open, wincing as the air pulls on my wings. I flap back up and land on the railing. I give a great death-glare to Fang, then jump off the railing, onto the balcony and walk into my room. I put on a black t shirt that has silver letters that say: Fly On.

I put on some jeans, and grab my leather jacket. I walk out into the living room, and see Fang chilling on the couch. "I'm ready." I say grouchily.

"Aww. Is the little Mwaxie having a bwad dway?" Fang asks in a baby voice.

"Yes." I say. "Yes she is." Fang stands up so our faces our inches apart then he kisses me, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I kiss him back for a moment, before I pull away. "What about the practice?"

"Right." Fang says. He takes my hand and we walk down to the limo that's waiting for us.

As soon as we get in, Korrin smirks. "I see the date went well." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I make a face at him then turn to Greg. "How do you put up with this guy?" I ask him.

Greg rolls his eyes. "It's a brother thing. I'm kinda _supposed _to."

I guess I never really told you what the band looks like, so, Korrin has brown hair and green eyes that always sparkle with mischief. Greg also has brown hair and green eyes, but his eyes make him look like he's always thinking. Drek has green hair, not kidding, and blue eyes. Like huskey blue eyes. They creep me out. Well, Drek as a whole is pretty creepy. Fang insists that once you get over the fact that he seems creepy and you get to know him, he's not half-bad.

The limo stops and Greg, Korrin and Drek get out. "There's gonna be paparazzi." Fang warns.

I nod. I step out, him on my tail and puts a protective hand on my shoulder, weaving me through the cameras and the people holding them. When we get in the building, I let out a breath I just realized I was holding. Fang kisses my cheek. "Good job, sweetheart." I smile.

"Thanks Fangles." His eyes narrow.

"No pet names, agreed?" He asks, sticking his hand out. I take it and shake it. "Agreed."

Greg gives a whistle. "Get over here lovey-dovies. We need to practice."

Fang walks over to them and he shows me how to play the piano part for their song, 'falling', which is actually pretty. Before I joined the band, they would record one of them playing the part and would play the recording during a performance.

I get the hang of it and we practice that a bunch of times until I could do it in my sleep.

Then they teach me their other songs, and then Fang and I do our song.

When we're finished we order pizza for lunch and sit on a big sofa that was place there for our convenience. "When does the tour start?" I ask.

"a week from now." Drek says.

"cool! So do we have this awesome tour bus that says 'Black Wings' in cool letters?"

"Uh... No. We fly from place to place in our private jet."

"Does the private jet say Black Wings?"

"No."

"Darn it. Oh well, still sounds wicked cool!"

"The only down side, is we haven't added a room for you yet, so we were thinking if you would stay in Fang's room." Korrin says, a huge grin on his face.

"KOOOORRRRIIINNNN!" All of us groan except for him.

"MAAAAXXX, FANNNNGGG, GRRREEEGGGG, DRRRREEEKKK!" He imitates us.

We laugh and finish our pizza in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. Next chapter up! I want Ten reviews for this one, but I'n not the type of author that says: If I don't have ten reviews I wont give you the next Chapter. **

**Nope. I don't do that because it bugs me.  
**

**-Angela Ride 3  
**


	15. Cancer Treatment Center

**A/N: HEY! I'm UPDATING! So, I had an idea for the story, and you'll hate me. I'm just trying to figure out how to put it in...  
**

**Shout-outs:  
**

**Craziaddict- No where. It was just Korrin being Korrin:)  
**

**Katbeary- I don't know. I guess?  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Max POV**

The day before we leave for the tour Fang asks me a question. "Hey Max?" He asks entering my room. I fold a shirt and stick it in my suitcase.

"'sup?"

"I... er need you to take me to the doctor."

"Sure thing, although you know, we have limos. With drivers."

"I want you to come with me."

"Okay." I zip up my suitcase and take his hand. It's clammy. "Are you okay?" I ask.

He averts his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Whatever you say."

We go down to the floor level and a limo is waiting for us. We drive in silence. "Max, when we get there, I don't want you to freak out, 'k?"

"Why would I?"

"The smell. Doctor offices and hospitals smell like the School."

I feel like there's something he's not telling me. "Oh."

When we pull in, I notice the bags under Fang's eyes. I feel his forehead, and jerk my hand away. He's burning. "Fang..." He shakes his head and opens the door of the limo. I gasp when I see the sign over the hospital door. "Cancer Treatment?" I ask out loud.

Fang nods. "Their just checking. I might not even have cancer." But by this point I'm unresponsive. then, I begin to cry.

* * *

**Fang POV**

"Max, shh." I pull her into a hug and rub circles on her back in-between her wings. "Max, the doctors _think _I have it, but what do doctors know?" I joke. She sniffles and pulls away. She wipes her eyes, take my hand, and we walk in together.

* * *

**A/N:Heeheehee. Do you hate me yet? I will double update today though.  
**

**-Angela Ride  
**


	16. New Chapters

**A/N: I forgot to tell you their ages.  
**

**Max, Fang, Iggy- 17  
**

**Nudge- 16  
**

**Gazzy- 13  
**

**Angel- 11  
**

* * *

**Max POV  
**

I nervously wrung my hands as I waited for Fang, ignoring the whispers from people that recognized me. I jumped up when Fang came back into the waiting room, and flung my arms around his neck. His arms absently went around my waist, papers crinkling as he did. "Is there any..." I trailed off not wanting to say that retched word: cancer. Fang nods slowly and I burst into tears.

I ignored the fangirl screams when the saw Fang, and I ignored the gasps as they relized why he was here.

I pulled back and took Fang's hand and lead him out to the limo. Something was wrong. Not that Fang had cancer, that's a whole 'nother level of wrong, but there was paparazzi. I shrug it off, and open the limo door. Fang climbs in and I climb in after him.

"What about the tour? Is it still going on? I know a bunch of people back home who will die if the tour is cancelled."

Fang smiled a little. "Yeah. I just have to do chemo on the go. The doctors called ahead to all of the hospitals that are in the cities the tour takes place in. I have to stay for a week or two at each place, longer if I take a turn for the worst."

"Well, That stinks." I say matter-of-factually.

He smirks. "Yes it does actually."

"So, mind if I take you wig shopping? I was thinking we should get you a green one that goes to your shoulders? What do you think?"

"_I _was thinking more along the lines of... _black_, but I can't argue with the great Maximum Ride's sense of Style."

When we get to the penthouse, I take him up and over to his room. He fills out the paperwork and I sit on his bed. When he's finished, he lies down and closes his eyes. "The doctors said the type of cancer I has makes you tired. I'm gonna take a nap." He says.

I can't help but ask, "Fang, If you were to drop dead now, would you be satisfied with your life?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"because I haven't told you what you mean to me. I love you Maximum." His breathing starts to get slower.

"I-I love you too Fang. Now would you be satisfied with your life. He shakes his head again, but he's falling asleep, so I don't ask him why. I just lie next to him, facing him, and put my hand on his stomach and feel him breath.

* * *

**Still Max's POV**

When I woke up again, Fang was smiling at me.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you look gorgeous when you sleep. I didn't want to wake you up. and combined with what you went through today, I figured you could use some extra z's." Fang explained.

"oh. Do you need help packing?" I ask, standing up and stretching.

"eventually. You go finish packing. I'll start with mine."

I nod and go over to my room and put together any last minute things.

I finish and sit on my bed. A new chapter for Fang and I, a New chapter for my career. That's a whole lotta new.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR GIVING FANG CANCER! I'm just giving the story a twist! Tell me what you think, should Fang die, or live. Dylan, please do not respond. *glares at Dylan.**

**Dyl: But I'm Max's perfect half!  
**

**Me: No. You're not.  
**

**Dly: *grins* then can I be your other perfect half?  
**

**ME: *screams and runs*  
**

**Dyl: R&R!  
**

**Me: P.s: If you want to know what type of cancer Fang has it's called: Hodgkins Lymphoma  
**


	17. I Promise

**A/N: Hi. *dodges tomatoes* I'm sorry for giving Fang cancer! That's just the idea that my little brain came up with!  
**

* * *

**Max POV  
**

The next day, Fang, the band and I, were all on t=our way to our first tour location, Phoenix, Arizona. Fang was posting on the bands blog, and I was gong to type up an entry next, saying who one the backstage passes for this tour location. The question was 'What is Korrin's favorite color.' I guessed pink. Korrin slapped me. The 'real' answer was gray, but I think pink is more likely.

Fang handed me the computer, and I looked over his post before I made my own.

**(Fang's Post)**

**Hey Black Wingers! Fang here. I got some news for you. Sad news, but news all the same.  
**

**I have cancer. Hodgkins Lymphoma, to be correct. The tour is still on, I'm just doing chemo on the go. Max says I should get a green wig. What do you guys think? Let me know!  
**

**-Fang  
**

There was already a few replies:

**LIVE, Fang, LIVE! Oh and my best friend's last name is Hodgkins! Weird coincidence... - Aydreaai**

_**omg i'm gonna like cry! -fallingstars97**_

**:( AWWWWWW no you can't have cancer...eternal sad face - crazyaddict**

I cracked my knuckles and began to type.

**Hey everyone! It's me Max, I'm here to announce the winner of the backstage passes for the Arizona state!**

**Joseph Merendas!  
**

**See you in Phoenix!  
**

**Fly on,  
**

**Max  
**

****I passed the laptop over to Korrin. I guess it was some band ritual to each write a post while on the way of their first tour stop. Fang wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer. I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled a little.

Later that night, I heard one of the doors of the boy's rooms open. Yes, I have my own room, Korrin was kidding.

I opened my door and peeked into the hallway. I saw a black form sitting on the couch. I walked over to it and it turned around. Fang. With no shirt. He must sllep like that.

His skin was dripping with sweat.

"Um.. ew." I mumbled.

"It's part of the cancer. You get night sweats."

"Oh." I sat next to hm on the couch. "You know how I asked you if you dropped dead right then? You said I love you. Then fell asleep. Would your life feel complete now?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I haven't gotten Married, got an Emmy, raised a family, walked a daughter down an isle, become a grandparent, travel to Africa. So many things I haven't done yet."

As he said those things, I wanted to be the person doing them with him.

Fang reached in his pocket and took out a pearl ring. "Max. This is a promise ring. It pretty much means that I promise to marry you when we're old enough to actually be engaged." He says. He puts it on my left middle finger and kisses my cheek. "I love you max, absolutely and positively."

I blush. "I love you too Fang." I kiss him on the cheek and go back to my bed room.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short and sappy, but the next chapter will be the oppisite. Might double update.**

**-Angela Ride!  
**


	18. Psychopaths and Flurries

**A/N: Hi. I relized I forgot to do disclaimers on a few chapters... oops. DON'T SUE ME JP!  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Max POV**

****The next day, we're in Phoenix and getting ready for our first tour concert. Already I can hear chattering froom the stadium. I remember when I first walked in, I was amazed by all the seats. Now I have a major case of butterflies in my stomach. I enter Fang's dressing room, and he's already breathing hard. "Here. Let me help." I walk over to him and button up the last few buttons on his black button up shirt. He kisses my forehead. "Thanks. I talked to J and he said that their planning two intermissions."

"That's good. Don't want the star to be worn out." I smirk. "Come on, we have ten minutes til places." I grab his guitar for him and walk over to where the rest of the band is. Korrin eyes my ring. They don't know about what happened last night, but we plan to tell them after the show.

"Nice ring Maxie." He says, then runs behind J before I can punch him.

"Five minutes!" Some girl calls. I put down Fang's guitar so I can join in on their band hand-shaky thing they do before every show. Fang walks onstage. I go into the crawlspace under the stage and get on the platform that rises up to the stage. I'm handed my acoustic guitar. "two minutes!" I hear the bands name being chanted.

Black Wings! Black Wings! Fang! Fang! Max! Max!" My heart beasts double time when the lady calls out, "Thirty seconds!" The curtain goes up, the lights flash on. Girls fangirl scream when they see Fang.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl. A girl I loved, but... I didn't know how to tell her." He starts up the piano part and the girls Fangirl scram louder. I feel the platform lift up and I resist the urge to shield my eyes when the lights hit me. I flick on my mic headset. Fang nods at me and we begin the chorus.

A laughed as we finished the show. I slapped a high-five to Fang who looked beat. I put my arm around his waist and lead him over to a sofa. I sat next to him and he rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I shift when we hear the chatter of three voices, plus J's come down the hall. No one in the public knows we're dating. Then three excited looking teens enter the room. The girl screams and almost faints. Korrin catches her, which makes her come closer to fainting.

Fang and I stand up. We walk over to the girl who Korrin set down on a chair. "Hi. I'm Max."

"Nick Walker. What's your name?" He asks. He walks over to a table that has the band posters on it.

"I-I'm Fleur." She says, brushing a pink lock out of her eyes.

Fang nods and signs the paper. I follow suit. So does Korrin, Greg and Drek. I see Korrin scribble some numbers on the back. I hand the girl the poster and she clutches it to her chest. "THANKS! THANKS! THANKS!"

Fang looks at the tallest boy. "Joesph."

"Oh, you're the one that won the contest!"

"Yeah. Hey flurrie," He says to Fleur. "Mind if you take my picture with Max?"

"Okay."

Joesph walks over to me and puts his hand on my back. Too low if you ask me, but I smile anyways. After the picture his hand dips to the small of my back. I can tell Fang's holding back from punching this guy in the nose. His eyelid twitches. Unfortunately for me, I was part of the contest. The winner gets to take a tour with me as the guide. Darn it!

I move away from Joesph to sign the other boy's poster. His name's Morgan. I scribble my name next to Fang's chicken-scratch writing. Then I sigh. "Are you ready for your tour Joesph?"

"yeah!" He says eagerly.

I look over at J to see if he'll stop this wacko guy who might kidnap me. But, of course, J's holding back a smirk. I give him a death-glare and take Joesph out into the hall. Double unfortunate for me, the winner can bring two friends, but only he/she gets the tour. We're barely ten feet from the door when Joesph slams me into the wall and presses his lips to mine. HELP!

* * *

**Fang POV**

****I hold back a growl as the Joesph dude is being hand-y on MY Max. Then, She leaves with him and I follow silently. The rest are to busy to notice. Fleur and Korrin are busy flirting, Greg and Morgan are talking about baseball, and J is talking to Drek about something.

When Joesph pushes Max against the wall and kisses her. I lunge at him and pull him off her by the collar of his shirt.

"Get. Off. Her." I growl.

"Why's that? Nicky-boy loves Maxie?" He crosses his arms and punches me in the gut. I double over.

"Security!" Max calls at the top of her lungs.

The body guards rush over and haul Joesph out the door. Max rushes over to me. She cries on my shoulder. "Thanks." She whispers.

I rub her back in between her wings, then we go back to the room where everyone else is. "Where's Joe?" Asks Fleur.

"He had to be... excused." Max says slowly.

Morgan rubs his forehead. "Stupid Joe. He wasn't kidding. We're sorry for the trouble he created." Morgan says, looking at my arm that's wrapped around my stomach.

"It's Fine." I say through gritted teeth.

"Well, we'll go now." Says Fleur.

"Thanks for coming! We love our fans!" Korrin says. Fleur giggles.

"Except for psychopaths that try to kiss me." Max mumbles under her breath unconsciously. I smirk.

Gotta love Max.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to vvvanessa for making Joesph a jerk! Please forgive!  
**

**-Angela Ride!  
**


	19. Korrin's Love

**A/N: UPDATE! YAY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Max POV**

The next day, Fang's in the hospital, getting Chemo done, and I'm in one of the plastic chairs outside his room, playing with the ring he gave me. I slipped it off my finger and held it on my hand. I looked on the inside of the band and engraved there was 'Max + Fang' then 'I Promise'. I put it back on and Korrin came over took my hand and wrestled me to the floor. He won, and as he was sitting on top of me, took the ring off my finger and looked at it. He looked on the inside. "Max and Fang? I promise? Hmmm?" He asked me. "You two are engaged? Don't you think you're a little young?"

I rolled my eyes. "One... Get. Off. Of. M." He gets off and helps me off. "Two, It's a promise ring."

Korrin looks completely lost. "A promise ring in the older times meant that a man promised to marry a woman once he had enough money to be able to take care of a family," I say.

"But, Fang has MORE then enough money to-" Korrin begins

"I wasn't finished." I interrupt. "In our case, Fang's pretty much promising for us to be engaged when we get old enough."

"Ohhh." Korrin says.

Fang comes out a few minutes later. "They said I could go early." He says. I get up and stand next to Fang.

On the plane, Fang stands up and clears his throat. Everyone looks at him.

"I have an announcement," Fang begins.

"Please tell me Max isn't pregnant!" Greg shouts. I blush and cover my face with my hands. "She is, isn't she?" Greg's face becomes white.

"Yeah. She is." Fang says sarcastically. "No. She isn't. I've given her a promise ring." Everyone but J and Korrin looks confused. "It basically means I promise for us to get engaged when we're old enough."

Greg and Drek nod. "That's cool dude," Greg says.

I walk over to Fang and kiss him on the lips quickly.

* * *

**Korrin's POV**

After Fang's declaration, my phone buzzes. I pull it out and inspect the message.

(**Korrin** _Fleur_)

_Hi? Korrin?_

**Hey Fleur!  
**

_Hi! Where r u guys heading to now?  
_

**Hollywood**

_Awesome! Wish I could b there!_

**Me too. :(  
**

_Really?_

**Yeah. ;)  
**

_*giggles* I love 2 talk 2 u!  
_

**Hey! That's what the dude is supposed 2 say when flirting! ;)  
**

_We're flirting?  
_

**Yeah. I thought u knew. :(  
**

_I LOVE flirting with you then.  
_

**Hey, Flurrie?  
**

_Yep? That's me.  
_

**Do you... want to go out with me?**

_OMG YES! But, how? I mean, you'll be traveling the world and I'm stuck in Arizona. :(_

**I can Skype you!  
**

_Sure! G2G. Art time!  
_

**TTYL, Love!**_  
_

_*melts*_

* * *

**A/N: Oooh! Korrin's in lurve!  
**

**-Angela Ride!  
**


	20. BEST DAY EVER!

**A/N: HEY! I have just descovered the awesomeness of RPing on Fanfiction! :)  
**

**Shout-outs:  
**

**Leoni Pineapple- That comment made my day! I REALLY want to be a published author when I grow up, so that comment made me feel encouraged!  
**

**vvvanessa- You'll have to wait and see. *evil laugh*  
**

**on with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Max POV**

The next day I flop onto a couch backstage and sigh, I'm exhausted. I got used to singing and dancing, so I was all over the place. Fang comes over and lifts me up by my shoulders, sits down, then lets me lie back down my head in his lap. His face is sheen with sweat, and his hair is plastered to his forehead. He bends over and kisses my forehead.

"Max?"

"Hmm?" I reply, my eyelids drooping.

"I think we should tell people soon."

I'm very confused. "Tell who what?"

"Set up an interview or something and tell people we're in a relationship."

"Ooooh."

"So... What do you think?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

I nod. "Sure. If you think it's the right time."

He runs his hand through his hair, pulling out a small clump. He looks at it for a second. "What do I do with it?" He looks genuinely confused.

"I... don't know!" We both start cracking up.

I sit up, clutching my stomach. Fang stands up and throws the hair in the trash. This is the first time in a while we've laughed together in a while. He puts his hands on my shoulders and leans his forehead against mine. "I love you so much Maximum."

"I love you too Fang." He kisses me and we break apart when we hear footsteps coming down the hall.

I screech when I see who our backstage pass winner is. "OH MY GOSH!" I jump up and down, screaming like a little girl who got the barbie dream house for Christmas.

The young man laughs. "I could say the same."

I turn to Fang. "Am I dreaming? Pinch me!" Fang rolls his eyes, but Korrin sneaks up behind me and pinches my arm.

I jump and turn on him, tackling him to the ground "OUCH!" I roar at him.

He holds up his hands. "Don't blame me, I'm just a guy that's in love!"

"Sure." I say, but I still get up to inspect the young man's entourage. I almost faint again when I see the thirteen year old girl and I scream and come even CLOSER to fainting when I see the nineteen year old man too.

Right now, your probably wondering who I'm talking about. The young man is Brandon Rueson, co-director of the HUNGER GAMES, you can probably guess who the two other people are: Amandala Stenberg was the girl and JOSH HUTCHERSON is the man. I run up to him and hug him. "OMG! You're JOSH HUTCHERSON!" I squeak.

"Last time I checked, yes, I am. And You're Maximum Ride, the first girl in an all boy-band." He chuckles. I hug Amandala too. "I cried when you died in the hunger games, and I _never _cry." Fang, Korrin, Greg, and Drek nod in agreement.

"Thanks. I just _love _you duet that you did with Nick." She says.

Oh my gosh. Best Day EVER!

* * *

**A/N: I no own the hunger games or the AMAZING cast. I wish I owned Joshie though.  
**

**P.s: Max's reactions were based on what I would do if I met Josh Hutcherson and/or Amandala.  
**

**P.P.S: I would probably kiss Josh, but since Max is with Fang, I figured she wouldn't do that...  
**

**-Angela Ride!  
**


	21. A Call from Home and Jeb's Plan

**A/N:So this chapter is shortish, but I might double update!  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Max's POV**

****I sat next to Fang on the couch of our airplane and my phone started to ring, so I pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"

"Hola hermana!" **(Hi sister!)** My mind switched to Spanish mode.

"Ella! Hola!" I shouted into the phone.

Fang jumped a bit.

"¿Por qué no estás en el show de tv?" **(Why are you not on the tv show?) **She asked seriously.

I took a deep breath. If I said the real reason, Ella would flip and I'd never hear the end of it. "Estoy de gira con Nick Walker." **(I'm on tour with Nick Walker.)**

****"No. Su mentiroso grasa." **(No. Your a fat liar.) **Ella hissed.

I smirked. "Uno de ellos, no soy gordo. Dos, mira las noticias, canal 7 ahora." **(One, I'm NOT fat. Two, Look on the news, channel 7 now.)**

****There was a minute of silence as Ella flipped to the channel. Then another as she watched. And yet another that was the calm before the storm.

"Oh, Dios mío! Eso es como, increíble! Wow! ¡Felicitaciones! Eso es como, super cool! ¿Puedes darme su autógrafo?" **(Oh my gosh! That's like, AMAZING! Wow! Congratulations! That's like, super cool! Can you get me his autograph? )**

****Then she was just screeching. I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. "ELLA! QUIT THAT RACKET!" My mom yelled over the noise. I held the phone off my ear.

"Sorry Maxie, gotta go!" Ella squecked.

"No problem ellie-bellie." **(I call my one of my best friends Ellie-bellie.) **

There was a click, and the line went silent.

I closed my phone and looked up at Fang, who pulled me closer to him, and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

* * *

**Anonymous POV (Oooh. Creepy!)**

****I opened my cell phone. "How much longer Jeb?" I asked.

I heard a grumble on the other end. "Not much longer Ari. Wait 'til their asleep. Then Get Max off the plane, and I'll take care of Fang."

"Oh, come on! I can take care of Fang."

"Yes, I don't doubt that Ari, but Max trusts you."

"So does Fang."

"ARI!" Jeb bellows.

"Yes, sir. I'll Take Maximum." I closed my phone cutting the connection. A grin spread across my face, and I let my face tansform into something similar to a wolf. Ah. That's better.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! What's gonna happen? Duh-Duh-duh!**


	22. Chemical Lullaby

**A/N:Sorry for not doubling. I had Dance sooner then I thought. :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I climbed into bed at around eleven. I had spent two hours with Fang, mostly talking about life, death, and everything else.

I quickly fell asleep and dreamt about Fang. What would happen if he survives. (Which he will.)

* * *

**Fang's POV**

****I climbed into bed at around eleven-fifteen. Max had gone to bed at eleven, but I stayed up longer, thinking about what would happen if I died. (Which I won't.)

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

**Ari's POV**

****_Geez. Life. Dying, love, BLECH! How long do these two stay up_? I think, gagging. I rool my eyes and position myslef on my bed, yeah. my bed. I'm in the band. I hear Max's door close, then Fang's fifteen minutes later. I wait a half-hour then grab a handkerchief soaked in chloroform. I sneak down the plane hall and open Max's door quietly. She stirs and sits up. "Who's there?" She whispers. I lunge at her and hold the kerchief against her mouth and nose. She struggles, then she takes in a breath. Her eyes roll into her head and she flops back, unconscious. I grab her, and bring her into the living room of the plane.

Jeb smiles and gestures to put her next to fang. I drop her down, then get on my parachute.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

****I was woken up by my door opening and closing. "Max? Is that you?" I ask.

The figure lunges at me and I jump back, startled. The figure presses something over my face and I struggle for no more then three seconds. A combination of drowsiness and the cancer left me wiped, so I couldn't fight back. My lungs are bursting so I take in a breath and am almost immediately knocked out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. Another short one. The next one will be longer. I hope. :)  
**


	23. So We Meet Again

**A/N:Wow! A hundred reviews! AWESOME! Thanks to mt FFBFF for being my 100th reviewer! Luv YA! in the non-creepy stalker way or the boy-girl way... :/  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Max's POV**

When I wake up again, I remember someone being in my room. I think it was Fang. My suspicions must be correct because there's an arm wrapped around my waist. I moan and turn around so I can give Fang a kiss, but stop with my lips puckered five inches from the face.

Last time I checked, Fang didn't have blond hair and tan skin. I peeled apart the eyelids a little, and saw blue eyes instead of black.

Ummmm... Okay...

I wriggle out of the arm and press against the black metal bars lining my bed.

Wait... What? Since when do I have metal bars surrounding my bed? Since NEVER!

I touch my hand to where my mattress should be and find cold metal. I whirl so I can look in between the metal bars and see... I cover a scream. The School.

_why am I here? How did I get here? HUH? Who was that I was asleep with? _It's almost thirty minutes after I discovered I was in the school and I still haven't been able to answer any questions running through my head. The next one sends a chill through me. _Is Fang here with me? _If he is, he'll never survive what they do to you here. No doubt about it.

As if to answer my last question, two doctors come through the doors pushing a metal trolley with Fang on it, knocked out cold. I stifle another scream when I see fangs body is almost blue. Okay, I'm a liar. I did scream. The boy in my cage wakes up.

The doctors come over to my cage and lift it up onto the trolley next to Fang's body. They run out of the room and into a surgery room. They take me out and strap me to a chair then stick a needle into my veins. I'm about to fight when one speaks.

"Don't Fight, or experiment 303 will be expired." I gulp.

"We need your blood to give him more. We couldn't use human blood, since bird blood is different." The second says.

The take out the needle and I'm feeling light-headed. "H-How much did you take?" I ask, tipping over to one side when I try to stand up to look at what their doing to Fang.

"Two pints. That may not even be enough, so we're using 345 over here." The first doctor jerks his head over to my room-mate. He's awake now, and I remember who he is in a sudden jolt. He has wings? Wow. Now I feel bad for knocking him out... not.

Flash back!

_The rest of the interview goes quickly after that. When I'm done, question guy comes up to me. "I'm Dylan. I wanna be a talk show host, so that's why I'm interning for Jerk-face over there." He jabs a thumb at some middle-aged man with a name tag that said 'Hi! My name is Mr. Gunter-Hagen.' He sticks out his hand for a shake. "I'm Max." I reply, taking his hand and gently shaking it._

_"Little Miss. USA." Dylan says._

_I finally get a good look at him. blond hair, blue eyes, typical hottie, yet, Wow! I'm not melting._

Flash back ends

Dylan.

The second doctor goes over to Dylan and pricks him with a needle and takes two pints from him too. I stand and shakily walk over to the table that Fang's on. I see the color slowly coming back to his skin. I hold his hand and watch fascinated as his eyelids flutter open.

"Hey." He croaks.

"Hi." I reply.

"Where are we? Are we at the hospital in Seattle already? I don't remember doing the concert or meeting the lucky fan. Did this one tr-"

I cut him off by covering his mouth.

"One, you were pulling a Nudge. Two, We're at the school."

I hated telling him just after he went through whatever he went through but I had to.

* * *

**FangPOV**

A doctor steps into view and takes Max aside, and I'm left behind, trying to decipher what Max just said.

* * *

**Ella POV (Oh? Never thought you'd see this one, would ya?)**

I click on the TV and turn to the news station. I just got a call from one of my friends telling me there was BLACK WING news on.

A lady was talking about a baseball game. Then, It switched to the lady that covers all the bands and things. A picture of Max and NICK WALKER was taking up the screen. They were walking. Max looked like she was crying, Nick had papers in his hand. I scanned the picture to see what else would be awesome about this, when I saw it.

_They were holding hands!__  
_"Oh my gosh." I mumble under my breath.

"Now, this picture is of Black Wing's lead singer, Nick Walker; and their new member, Maximum Ride. Could tragedy bring love for these two, or for the whole band?" I barely have time to register what she says before I see a girl talking to Korrin.

_Awww. That's soooo adorable. _I think. Korrin is the baby of the band. He's fifteen I think.

Then what the lady says sinks in. Tragedy? Wait, WHAT?

I turn up the TV to maximum (No pun intended) volume. Mom comes running in. "Would you turn that down, _Mi hija._" **(My daughter.)**

****"Mama, Black Wings is on the news. Tragedy, the lady says! OH MY GOSH! MAX MIGHT BE GOING OUT WITH NICK WALKER!" I screech at her.

"Fine. Fine." Mom sits next to me.

"Tragedy," The lady repeats. "It's just been confirmed that lead singer Nick Walker has cancer." She puts her hand to her ear and is quiet for a moment.

"NICK WALKER HAS CANCER?!" I screech. "HOW? WHAT? WHY?!"

"Clam down, Mi hija." Mom says. "The lady is about to speak again.

Sure enough the lady speaks again. "We just received a call from Black Wings drummer, that Max, Fang, Their Manager, Mr. J; and guitar player Greg; are missing, with no clues to their whereabouts or who took them. The tour is on hold until they are found."

Theirs a moment of silence, then mom and I both scream at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. Another short one. The next one will be longer. I hope. :)  
**


	24. I Wonder What It's Like

**A/N: ...  
**

**Fang: She's thinking.  
**

**Me: ...  
**

**Fang: Wait for it...  
**

**Me...  
**

**Fang: Wait for it...  
**

**Me: ...  
**

**Max: YO DANI!  
**

**Me: Huh? Oh. I don't really have anything to say, so I was thinking up something to say, but I couldn't so I fell asleep.  
**

**Fang: *face-palm*  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride.  
**

* * *

**Max's POV**

So, Doctor Uno pulls me aside.

"Max, we fixed Fang's cancer, after all it was a hoax to make him believe he was sick. TO make him weaker so that he doesn't put up a fight. To make sure _you're _weaker so you can't put up a fight." And with that, Doctor Uno shoves both Fang and I in our cages. Me with Dylan, Fang with no one.

She dumps us onto shelves, and I press my face against the bars closest to Fang's cage. "What do you think it's like back home?"

* * *

**Korrin's POV**

After most of the band went missing, Drek and I decided to put the tour on hold. Well, you can't have two people playing drums, bass, guitar, piano, and sing at the same time; now can you?

A day later, I flew over to Arizona so I could see Flurrie. I had died my hair black and wore sunglasses so that no one would recognize me. "Casey!" Fleur cries as she sees me. (I showed her the disguise and we came up with a fake name.) :Hey Flurrie!" I call back. Then it's like a scene from movies. In regular motion not slow though... I drop my bags, and we start running at each other. We don't stop in time, and ram our foreheads together and fall backwards.

Ouchie.

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

I burst into Nudge's room, without knocking, and I hear her scream and slam her closet door. My guess is that she's changing, but it's just a guess.

"Nudge. I'm blind, remember?" I hear her open the door a bit.

"No blind person can be as good of a cook as you, it's scary."

"Ouch that hurt, and thanks for the compliment."

"What was it that you came in so rudely for?" She asks.

"We're gonna have to schedule a rescue mission with Angel and Gaz. Max and Fang are missing, and I have a gut feeling I know where they are."

She gasps, takes my hand, and we run across the living room into Angel and Gazzy's room.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

Gazzy and I are playing monopoly when Iggy charges in and steps on my piece, which, funny enough is a shoe that got tipped over. He stepped on the pointy part.

He screams a word I don't know, and am about to ask what it means when Nudge starts speaking.

"Gazzy, Angel, we're gonna have to reschedule our day off together. Max and Fang are missing, and Iggy thinks he knows where. Oh my gosh, this is so bad. Fang has cancer andif they took him, where we think they took him..." For the first time, I think, Nudge stops herself without Iggy, Gazzy or I slapping a hand over her mouth.

Gazzy and I stand up, and we pull on our wind-jackets, then run for the elevator, and enter it. I press the button for floor level a hundred times, and the door closes.

* * *

**Random Fan's POV**

****I grab my cell and call Giny. "OMG! Did you see the news! It was, like a double whammy. Fang has cancer, now he's missing!" She says, like as soon as she picks up.

"No. It was more like a triple whammy. Cancer, Missing, and MAX is dating him. Now I can't like, marry Fang!" I say.

"No! It's like a quadruple whammy. Cancer, missing, max, and Greg's missing too! Life isn't worth living." Giny Cries.

"Totes agreed."

* * *

**A/N: Is this considered long? It was mostly just people's reactions to Max and Fang being missing.  
**


	25. I promised myself I would never do this

**A/N: Okay, okay, I'm REALLLLLLY sorry. I deserve to have rotten tomatoes thrown at me. **

**BUT!  
**

**This is what's happened to me:  
**

**Zippo Inspiration!  
**

**My friend/next door Neighbor went to live with her uncle.**

**I found some girls that are really good friends, so I've hung out with them a lot, getting to now them.**

**I'm helping them write a script for a movie that we're in.  
**

**HALLOWEEN!  
**

**And last but the worst...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**CANDY HANGOVER!  
**

**I had like, ten pieces of candy, and the next day, I was all. "Mommy? I feel like I'm gonna throw up. And my head hurts."  
**

**Soooo, yeah.  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**...  
**

**Aww... POOP! I just deleted a almost finished chapter. GRRRR! *bangs head on desk*  
**

**Chapter coming up.  
**


	26. Dirty Minds and 'simple' plans

**A/N: Okay, so Hi. How are you? I started a new story, if you hadn't seen it. I hope you guys check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I no Own MAX RIDE!  
**

* * *

**Angel POV  
**

Gazzy and I were sitting in our room playing Monopoly. Iggy comes in and steps on my piece, the canon. He mutters a sting of words I don't understand.

"Iggy, What do those words mean?"  
I asked.

Iggy paled. "Nothing Angel. I made them up.

"Okay." I shrugged and moved my canon back to it's spot.

"Um, guys? Max and Fang are gone. Iggy and I have a hunch of where they might be. Both Fang and Max have wings. Fang showed Iggy his, and I saw Max's before she pulled on her leather jacket before the double date. By the way, that jacket was ADORABLE!" Nudge screeched.

"Nudge... We have a problem at hand." Iggy says.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Nudge says.

"So you think Fang and Max were taken to the school?" Gazzy asks.

Iggy nods.

"Well then, let's go!" I said jumping up.

Gazzy and I put on our windjackets and ran over to our tiny balcony. We all jumped off one by one and Iggy flew with his wingtips always brushing one of ours.

* * *

**Max POV**

I looked over at Fang to find he was looking at me. "stalker!" I whispered.

He rolled his eyes.

"PUH-lease. If anyone is the stalker it's that guy." Fang said, nodding in Dylan's direction.

"Don't make fun of my cage mate!" I said with mock anger. "You're just jealous cause I have one and you don't!" I punctuated the sentence with sticking out my tongue.

Enter another Fang eye roll. "If anyone was my cage mate, I'd want it to be you. Think about it. We'd be in a tight space... alone... AND the white coats only come every other day, unless the need us for experiments." Fang said with a smirk that blasted all of the other smirks he's ever done.

I shivered and pouted. "Fangy boy, you have a dirty mind!"

* * *

**Iggy POV**

****On the way to the school, we had formulated a plan.

1) We would get inside.

2) Gaz and I would make a diversion.

3) We get Max and Fang and book it out of there.

Simple right?

* * *

**A/N: You guys are lucky. I didn't think I would update during Turkey break. It's short, but again, didn't plan to update.**


	27. Good-bye

**A/N: Hey Guys, it's me. I know I haven't updated in forever. It's cause I'm kinda Finished with writing Fanfics. I'm focused on original stories. Maybe you could read 'em on fiction press... Their called 'The Island of Misfit Toys' and 'The Spice Girls'.**

**SO this is pretty much me signing off for the last time. Sometimes I may come on and update my stories... Sorry if this upsets any of you, but I'm just not into this anymore...**

**Lots of Love,**

**Dani 3**


End file.
